Eric Harland
Eric Harland (born November 8, 1978) is an American jazz drummer. In addition to leading his own group, Harland has performed with many renowned artists including Wynton Marsalis, McCoy Tyner, Joe Henderson, Joshua Redman, Ravi Coltrane, Kenny Garrett, Dave Holland, Charles Lloyd, Michael Brecker, Terence Blanchard, Walter Smith III, Chris Potter, Aaron Parks, Aaron Goldberg, Taylor Eigsti, Julian Lage, Kurt Rosenwinkel, John Patitucci, and Zakir Hussain. He was also a member of the SFJAZZ Collective from 2005 to 2012. file:videography.png file:biography.png Harland began his professional career in 1993 playing locally in Houston, Texas as he finished high school at the High School for the Performing and Visual Arts, where many notable performers have studied. Harland won first chair in 1992-93 with the Regional and All State Texas Jazz Band. He received a special Citation for Outstanding Musicianship in 1994 from the International Association of Jazz Educators. During a workshop in high school, Wynton Marsalis encouraged Harland to study in New York City. After graduation he attended the Manhattan School of Music with a full scholarship in their music program. After music school he went on to study Theology at Houston Baptist University (College of Biblical Studies) and was subsequently ordained as a Minister. Harland has been featured on over 80 recordings with various artists. Among these recordings, Let's Get Lost and Wandering Moon (Terence Blanchard), Back East (Joshua Redman), and Land Of Giants (McCoy Tyner) were nominated for Grammy Awards. With Terence Blanchard and Spike Lee, Harland has performed in 18 motion picture movie scores including The Caveman's Valentine, Original Sin, People I Know, and Dark Blue. In Down Beat's 65th Annual Readers Poll, Harland was included on the short list of world's most recognized drummers along with Elvin Jones and Roy Haynes. He also won the 2008 and 2009 Critics Polls for Rising Star on the Drums. Harland was featured in the September 2002 and November 2009 issues of Modern Drummer. Harland released his debut album, Voyager: Live By Night in late 2010. It features Walter Smith III, Taylor Eigsti, Julian Lage, and Harish Raghavan. Endorsements Harland currently plays Yamaha drums, Zildjian cymbals, Remo drumheads and Vic Firth sticks. Discography As Leader * Voyager: Live By Night As Sideman With Charles Lloyd * Jumping The Creek * Sangam * Rabo de Nube * Mirror * Athens Concert With Aaron Parks * Invisible Cinema With Taylor Eigsti * Let It Come To You" * ''Daylight At Midnight" '''With Chris Potter' * The Sirens (ECM, 2013) with Craig Taborn, David Virelles and Larry Grenadier With Walter Smith III * Casually Introducing Walter Smith lll * III With McCoy Tyner * Land of Giants With The Monterey Quartet * Live at the 2007 Monterey Jazz Festival With Terence Blanchard * Let's Get Lost * Wandering Moon * Bounce With Dave Holland * Pass It On With Joshua Redman * Back East * James Farm With Kenny Garrett * Standard Of Language With The 3 Cohens * Braid With Jimmy Greene * Gift and Givers * True Life Stories * "Mission Statement" With Joel Weiskopf * Devoted To You With John Swana * On Target With Aaron Goldberg * Tuning Point * Unfolding * Worlds * Home With Kurt Rosenwinkel * The Remedy With Edward Simon * The Process With Greg Osby * "Inner Circle" * Further Ado With The SFJAZZ Collective * SF Jazz Collective Live 2005 * SF Jazz Collective Live 2006 * SF Jazz Collective Live 2007 * SF Jazz Collective Live 2008 * SF Jazz Collective Live 2009 * "SF Jazz Collective Live 2010" * "SF Jazz Collective Live 2011" With Dayne Stephens * The Timeless Now With Zhenya Strigalev * Smiling Organizm 'With Stefano di Battista * ''Trouble Shootin' Filmography * ''Bo Jangles * Bamboozled * Original Sin * People I Know * The Caveman's Valentine * Dark Blue * Pig Hunt External links * Official Website * Blog * Jazz Times * Myspace Category:Drummers